


Unraveled

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Friendship, General, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Notes: This is an older fanfic from a Livejournal Challenge, but I never got around to posting it until now. I just adore Futomimi! Enjoy! It's a bit short though. Heh.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> _Notes: This is an older fanfic from a Livejournal Challenge, but I never got around to posting it until now. I just adore Futomimi! Enjoy! It's a bit short though. Heh._

It's been one week since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said, "I'm angry". You're rarely angry, everyone and their battle partners know that. Your handsome face is like stone, no emotion, cold, and something I'd rather not have thrown at me. I remember when you first glared at me in Mifunashiro. I felt like someone stabbed me, and when you spoke, you twisted the knife counterclockwise. I understood that; you did it to protect the Holy Land of your people. Now? Something is bothering you, and as usual, you are silent.

I see you stand at the balcony of the communication tower, the light of Kagasuchti looks down at you, almost like admiring you. At first I keep my distance, not wanting to anger you further, but now I approach you.

"What's bothering you?" I ask as I remember how this city used to shine before the Conception ripped this world away like wolves devouring prey. "You saw something. What did you see?"

At first, you say nothing, which doesn't surprise me, but then you look at me with those piercing grey eyes. "I see a Tower. A huge Tower where all the leaders of their Reasons await. Forgive me for not telling you before, but I wanted to save you from my envy. You were right to keep your distance because I do not think you would have liked my behavior towards you."

I frown. "Do you see me hurting you?"

"No." You shake your head. "All leaders will be defeated. We are powerful and only Musubi will be a challenge." You smile, and it's a rare sight. "This is good because Yosuga will be the easiest."

Yosuga. The Reason that blabbed on and on about how only the strong survive and the weak die. My former friend, Chiaki, believed that, and I told her to go fuck herself. Her Reason sickened me.

"Heh," I shrugged. "That's ironic. The ideal that praised 'strength and beauty' so much is actually the weakest group. I see where you're coming from, and you have every reason to."

"I couldn't help myself," you answer. "I should not be abusing my powers like this, but I refuse to be fair to Reasons that will show us none." You sigh. "I will avenge my people, and after that? You will get your wish."

"Then why were you upset?"

You look at me with narrowed eyes. "Because the Empress will be defeated by your hand, not mine." You look away, and the wind blows a bit. You say nothing more.

I get what you're saying. You want revenge all to yourself, which would explain why you used your powers to give all of us an unfair advantage over everyone else. Just that in this world, life is especially unfair. You have to understand that.

"I can't say I blame you," I nod. "But, at least you'll have your revenge, so the method shouldn't really matter, should it?"

You smile, and when you smile, I feel warm inside. I walk away to leave you to your thoughts, but that doesn't stop me from looking back. I see your dark hair tied in a bun, as usual. One day, I'm going to unravel it.


End file.
